1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds applied to porous materials, such as fabrics, wood, cardboard, and fiberboard, to protect the materials from various destructive and undesirable processes. More particularly, the invention relates to compounds applied to porous materials, especially fabrics of natural and synthetic materials used to make rugs, carpets, furniture coverings, and wall hangings, to protect the fabrics against fire, soil and water damage, and virus and fungus growth. The composition of the present invention, as a result, protects not only the materials to which it is applied but also protects persons in contact with the materials, by stopping fire and germ growth. In addition, the invention relates to the method of mixing the composition and the method of application of the composition to the materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are available various chemical compounds that individually provide fire protection, soil and water protection, and protection against virus and fungus growth, for application to porous materials. It is desirable to protect such materials, especially fabrics, from the destructive processes of fire, soil and water damage, and virus and fungus growth. This protection is desirable not only to protect the materials, but to protect persons in the vicinity of the materials. For example, a fabric material treated so as to be highly resistant to fire could materially increase the safety of a person trapped in a fire where the fabric was a potential fuel source. In addition, human health is improved by avoiding contact with virus- and fungus-laden fabrics, especially where such fabrics may be found on articles of furniture.
Existing compositions and methods to provide combined fire, soil and water, and virus and fungus protection pose two problems: high cost and time requirements because multiple applications are needed, and operational and storage problems and loss of protective functions if protectants are mixed. To provide protection against fire, soil and water damage, and germ growth, it has heretofore been necessary to apply different compositions, one by one, generally permitting each application to dry before applying the next. This is highly labor intensive and time consuming and, as a result, expensive. Attempts to mix individual materials providing the various protections have not been successful. Typically, these mixing attempts result in compositions that are of an uneven, coagulated consistency, that clog spray nozzles and cannot be sprayed onto the desired material. Also, in storage after mixing, the compositions settle out and do not remain a homogenous mixture.
Another problem that the prior art reveals is a loss of effectiveness of at least some of the protective agents. Fire retarders are generally fertilizers, and mixing such fertilizers with virus and fungus inhibitors (biocides) has resulted in both a loss of fire retardant properties and biocidal properties, with the two components effectively adversely reacting upon each other. While no representation is made herein as to the exact mechanism by which the present invention preserves the effectiveness of each component, it is believed that the biocide is within micelles in the composition, effectively shielding the biocide from the fertilizer agents and retaining each component's desired function.
The present invention solves the prior art problems related to efficiency of application, storage, and retention of effectiveness. The prior art discloses no single composition which provides, in combination, the desired functions of a fire retardant, soil and water protectant, and biocide. This invention provides a composition and method of making and application thereof, which:
provides combined protection to porous materials against fire damage, soil and water damage, and virus and fungus growth; PA1 is mixed and applied as a single, homogeneous composition, suitable for spray or dip application; and PA1 exhibits stable storage properties and remains a homogeneous mixture over extended periods of time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a single composition that is a fire retardant, soil and water protectant, and biocide, for application to porous materials, especially fabrics. It is a further object of the invention to provide a process of manufacturing a composition that eliminates previous problems of coagulation, lumping, and settling of the various components in the fluid column. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a single composition and process for making said composition that preserves the desirable functions of each component.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of protecting materials and persons in the vicinity of the materials from fire, virus, and fungus injury by application of the composition of the present invention.
The objects of the invention are achieved by providing a composition of ammonium phosphate, monobasic; ammonium phosphate, dibasic; a compound comprising ammonium polyphosphate, urea, and water; a fluorinated acrylic polymer; coco imidazuline dicarboxylate; and organotin, in an aqueous base, and further providing particular mixing and application methods.